


Meow Bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Cute, Isaacs a puppy, Stiles is a Rusty-Spotted Cat, kitten stiles, were Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles, peter, derek,scott and isaac get locked in a freezer by the latest big bad. The only way out is for stiles to shift and crawl through the vents.This is unedited, and I wrote it at 2am. Whoops





	Meow Bitch

Stiles was hoping he would get this weekend off, he was going to binge watch all the marvel movies and eat his weight in candy, not locked in a large freezer room with Sourwolf, Creeper Wolf, Scott and Isaac. The latter currently on the verge of a panic attack. Scott took charge and ordered them to search for anything that could be of use. A few minutes later they released the only way out was through the door, that had been locked as soon as they entered, or through a square vent about 6 and a half inches tall. Scott yanked off the cover and turned to Stiles, his face apologetic but unyielding.

“No”.  
“Stiles please, the others could be in danger”.  
“Scott, I won't even fit”.  
“You used to hide in my shoes and scare me, i'm sure you’ll fit, you just might have to crouch a little”.  
Peter's voice broke through the conversation.  
“May I ask what your talking about?”.  
Scott and Stiles twist towards the wolf in sync.  
“No!”.

“Stiles, please. I won't make you, but we need to get out of here”.  
An exaggerated sigh escapes Stiles lips and after a moment he pulls his shirt up and off his body.  
“I don't see how you stripping will help us, but, by all means continue. I'm quite enjoying the view”. Peter spoke again, in typical creeper wolf fashion.  
Scott growled threateningly, stepping in front of his friend, who continued to strip. Once stiles stood in just in his boxers, he rolled his shoulders and neck. Releasing a breath and trying to push down his anxiety. Stiles winced as his bones broke and his flesh tore, his body reshaping and shrinking drastically.

Scott, being a good friend, removed stiles from what was left of his clothes.  
“Your a kitten”. Derek's words were blunt, although amusement tinged his words.  
Peter couldn't stifle his cackling and didn't even try. Stiles flattened his ears to his skull and hissed, fiercely, he might add. Scott held Stiles against his chest for a moment, scratching behind his ears and under his chin before unceremoniously shoving the small cat into the vent.  
“Shift when you get out and unlock the door”. Scotts voice rang out.

The vents stank and webs stuck to stiles fur, insects scuttered away from stiles and it took a lot of self restraint to not chase them. Stiles carefully noted where he went, not wanting to get lost. After awhile he found an exit point. He stilled for a few moments, listening for any signs of danger, before pushing the ,thankfully lose, grate out of the way. It clunks loudly against the tile floor of the bathroom and stiles stills again. After finding no signs of danger, Stiles carefully climbed out of the vent. Shifting back took longer than it should have, but stiles did it and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. It took him awhile to find the freezer again, even with his enhanced senses. The moment he unlocked the door, Issac fled the cold room, quickly followed by Scott.  
“Why didn't you tell us?”.  
“Derek, in what situation would have me being able to turn into a kitten half as tall as a ruler been helpful, ever”.  
“I don't know but it seems like pretty important information”.  
“What a Catastrophic event”.  
“Someone kill him again, please”.


End file.
